


Merciless

by ImperialRemnant



Series: The Kylux Collection [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Child Murder, Child Torture, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Speciesism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One has to be ruthless to get so high up in the First Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciless

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Merciless 无情](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021918) by [DisneySucks (Alucard1771)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks)



> This is standalone from the others because Hux is more fucked up here than I would generally have him. I was going to write him worse, but decided to not :P

A battalion of troopers swarmed out the shuttles, General Hux leading them out. His walk almost lazy, hands behind his back, as the Stormtroopers went around the village. They beat men, women and children alike, dragging the animals out of their houses.

Screams, sounds of blasters, the whole slaughter.

All music to Hux’s ears.

He stopped, standing over Kylo Ren. The Knight had been beaten by a Jedi, only now coming around. As he got up, Hux laughed loud.

“Bite me, General,” Kylo said, getting up.

“Oh, I plan to, Love,” Hux said, no affection in his tone. He stepped around Kylo heading over to one of the small houses.

If it could be called a house. It was more like a mud hut with leaves as a roof. The troopers swerving in and out as they grabbed the... whatever they were. Hux wasn’t sure what the species was called, but their scaly skin was uncouth, their cat-like eyes obscene. And some were half-breeds. Half-human.

Disgusting.

He watched a Stormtrooper dragging a young child, putting a blaster to her head.

“Wait,” Hux said, desire bubbling within, “Let me handle her.”

He dragged the child monster, who couldn’t be over ten years old, back into the hut. Hux heard the mother outside screaming, heavy accent “Please no! Take me instead, leave her! Please! I beg you!” blaster fire. Silence.

Hux looked at the young child, “Sit.” She didn’t. Maybe she didn’t understand. Barbarians were so stupid. He pushed her shoulder forcing her to sit in a crude chair looked to be made of wood and weaved together with some type of plant.

Hux crouched down, regarding her wide eyes which glistened with tears. Yes, that gave him an idea. Hux took out a pocket knife. He grabbed hold of the girl’s head to stop her from squirming and moved the blade right around her eyeball to dig it out.

And _oh_ _the screaming_.

It relaxed him, the way most would be relaxed by the singing of birds or the rushed flow of a spring.

When he moved onto the second eye – the first one falling to the ground having successfully cut off the muscle which kept it attached – other feelings arose. Remembering a previous night with Kylo, the moaning and pleading and begging from the other man. Usually to stop. To stop touching him, to stop kissing him. But Hux refused.

The Knight constantly changed his mind. He wanted it, he didn’t want it, then he wanted it again. It drove Hux _insane._ But there was an immense enjoyment when the General won.

The second eye fell to the ground, rolling and stopping at a pair of dark boots.

Hux looked to see Kylo standing there, watching. “That was unnecessary,” he said.

Hux stood, satisfied smile on his face, “It was fun.” He walked over to the Knight, who didn’t move.

“Torture should be used to find information, not fun,” Kylo said.

“Yes, there are many other ways to have fun,” Hux reached to take Kylo’s mask off, but stopped by the Knight grabbing his wrist.

“Not in front of the child,” Kylo scolded.

 “She has no eyes,” Hux argued. The child’s body fell limp to the floor. “Also, she’s dead,” he added as an afterthought.

Kylo snarled, “You’re revolting.”

“Yet you come to warm my bed every night anyway,” Hux smiled.

Letting go of Hux, Kylo walked out without another word. Oh, Hux will punish him tonight for this.

The General turned back to the child’s body, annoyed that he wouldn’t be able to torment her a little more. He had plans, maybe to skin her or stick needles into her, or stick the knife into her eye socket and liquefy her brain. He pushed the body with his foot. “Pity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos! :D  
> Also if the rating should be different please tell me because I'm not sure?


End file.
